


Man Behind the Stars

by WiziTheKid



Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiziTheKid/pseuds/WiziTheKid
Summary: Ever changing reels of alien planets split the image in two as millions of twinkling stars glitter lightyears away. He felt overwhelmed learning that there are millions forms of language in the galaxy and that his planet was less than a spec. His existence less than a millisecond in history.
Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945156





	Man Behind the Stars

The war has been raging on for over a year. Beau managed to get himself arrested by the CIS for improper merchant documents and was sent to a moon’s prison. He has been there for nine weeks. For him, his sentence is barely beginning; others have been here long before the start of the war. The prison is located on a moon rich with minerals. Prisoners were used as slave labor to mine the minerals. He could easily escape using crystallization, but something in his gut told him he should sit this one out.

There were several prison mining locations on the moon, each contained hundreds of prisoners and dozens of guards with heavy droid support. Among the many prisoners were hundreds of identical faces; Clone troopers they’re called. Soldiers bred to service the Galactic Republic. Their purpose became obsolete to their buyers but still hold the same purpose, hard labor and disposable. 

The Republic troopers are good men, each sharing the same face but their personalities are all their own. Beau shared a cell with a clone trooper named Hefe. Hefe was once a corporal from a squad of nine, his brothers were captured alongside him but split up. Their fates are unknown. His cellmate shared the same schedule, sludge and caf for breakfast, work, sludge and caf for lunch, work and sludge and caf for dinner then bedtime. The food has the basic vitamins and minerals, but hunger gnawed at his mind. His mouth watered at the sight of collapsed prisoners and healthy guards, it gets difficult when he has to swallow his nature and continue working. Everyday, he reminds himself that once he escapes, he can feast; all are potential to his diet.

The day was like any other day but something in his gut told him that today might be more interesting than others. The sludge tasted better and the caf had some extra kick. After dinner, the facility went on lockdown. There were murmurs of a riot in another mining location.


End file.
